Somebody to Lean On
by Tanicus Caesareth
Summary: A little Pokeshipping drabble I wrote based off of a prompt. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**The prompt - Imagine your OTP acting very friendly and playful/teasing with one another…. and then suddenly someone shouts out to them "so when's the wedding?!"**

* * *

><p>A nice, quiet night under the stars in Kanto. It's actually a lot more pleasant than you'd imagine; hearing all of the Pokémon in the woods, the crackling of the fire, the snoring of your redheaded friend who passed out while sitting on a log beside you… It's a nice break from all of the noise that goes on in my daily life. It gives you a lot of time to think, too. And a lot of time to look around and notice things that you usually don't.<p>

For instance… Jeez, I'm gonna sound like a dork for saying this, but… Misty actually looks pretty dang cute when she isn't yelling at me. Heck, she even looks kinda cute when she is yelling at me… Ugh, what am I saying! Girls are gross, right? Right..?

Ah, screw it, she looks really dang cute all the time. Especially when she's sleeping. Is it weird to stare at your best friend while they're sleeping..?

Nah. But… She just looks so soft and fragile, which is a big switch. She's usually a loudmouth, but, not now, for some reason. I almost wanna reach out and touch her. But not a hug. That's too weird.

Well, now that I think about it… Maybe. Dang hormones.

…Wait a sec.

Now she's leaning her head on my shoulder. I guess she's in pretty deep sleep. It feels kinda nice, to tell you the truth… But her hair is tickling my neck. I want to wake her up, but… Should I? She'd probably pummel me if she woke up like this. I guess it's for the best.

"Misty," I whisper softly, nudging her with my shoulder. "Misty, wake up." She grunts a little bit. I take a deep breath. My face feels all hot for some reason… Am I blushing? Dang it.

"Myst, come on, get offa me, you're making me look stupid," I whisper a little louder.

"Noooo…" the redhead grumbles in her sleep. She furrows her brow and snuggles up next to me even more. She's not consciously aware that she's doing this, right..?

Right? Maybe..?

By now, my face is totally red. I bet I look really stupid. I glance over to Brock's sleeping bag. He's fast asleep. Thank goodness. He'd never let me live this one down.

Well, since he's asleep, and a certain someone doesn't want to budge, I guess it wouldn't hurt to let her stay there… I rest my head on top of hers. It feels… pretty nice, actually. I still can't believe I'm doing this though.


	2. Chapter 2

**The next day**

Jeez, why does the sun have to be so bright in the morning? The sunlight iss beaming through the trees and directly into my eyes, thanks to the obscure position I somehow fell asleep in. Wait a sec… What am I leaning on? And what's leaning on me..?

Oh dear Mew. It's Misty. She's still fast asleep. I wouldn't dare wake her up, though; she hates mornings. I guessed I'll just have to face the music whenever she wakes up on her own.

I scuff my feet in the dirt around the blackened spot where the campfire was. I glance over at Brock.

…Oh dear Mew. I can't breathe. My face is all red again. Brock is wide awake, and he has this sort of grin that even a Gengar would be jealous of. He's holding a camera. Shoot.

The camera makes a slight click as he snaps a photo. "Oh yeah, that one's a keeper," I hear him say.

"Guh- what..?" I hear Misty mutter with a slight yawn. Brock quickly falls back into his sleeping bag and pretends he's sleeping. Sneaky punk.

"Uh, hey Myst…" I say sheepishly as I slowly inch away from her. I hide my face the best I can. There's no way I'm letting her see me blush.

"Hey, Ash. Yeesh, my neck hurts…" she says tiredly as she slowly blinked her eyes open. I glance down at her. Her eyes flash over to me in horror. I gulp. She draws in a deep breath.

"Ah! I- uh… Er… Why didn't you wake me up?!" Misty shouts in surprise as she jerks away from me.

"Believe me, I tried to! But a certain somebody outright refused…" I reply with a sneer. Hey, you can't blame me, I don't get opportunities to tease Misty like this much. No way I was gonna pass this one up.

"I WHAT?!" she gasped in horror and embarrassment. She looked away; she was blushing just as bad as I was, if not worse. "No way! You're kidding!"

"Afraid that's not the case," I said calmly in reply, smirking a little.

"Ah, dang it…" she grumbles. She muttered something I couldn't understand under her breath. "Sorry," she squeaks, looking up at me and quickly returning her gaze to the ground.

"No need to be sorry. Admit it, though, you liiiiiiiiiiked it," I tease with a sneer, feeling particularly dangerous. I don't care if I get my face pounded in with a mallet; it would be so worth making her squirm.

"Shut up!" Misty roars, punching me in the arm. I do my best not to flinch. I have to admit, though; it may not look like it, but that girl can pack a punch. "You must have liked it too, though, because you were leaning your head on me!"

I freeze. I can feel the color draining from my face. How did she know? Unless…

"Hey… I thought you were asleep? How did you know?" I ask suspiciously, smirking again. This was going to be good.

"I- well, uh… I… I…" Misty stammers, probably trying to think of some excuse. "Ok, fine! I admit it! I was awake before you were, and I was just faking being asleep." Bingo.

"Mhm, and exactly why did you do that?" I'm pressing my luck pretty hard now, but like I said, it's so beyond worth it.

"Well, it's a little hard to move when you've got someone's 500 pound rock-filled head on top of you!"

"And also because you liiiiiiked it?"

"Ash, you stupid sonova-" she paused. "Ok, maybe just a little bit maybe kinda sorta…" she quickly blurts, getting quieter with every syllable. She was blushing so much, I thought her face was gonna burst at any second.

"Hm hm," I chuckle under my breath, blushing a little bit. I'm not even bothering with trying to hide it now. "Yeah, I maybe kinda sorta might have liked it too."

Misty giggles a little bit. She quickly clears her throat. She's not really the giggling type on most occasions. I look down and notice she's scooting her hand a little closer to me.

Challenge accepted, Miss Waterflower.

I scoot my hand a little closer to hers. And closer. And closer. And closer, until they're touching. And then, by some sort of crazy impulse, I grab her hand. Jeez, what's gotten into me today?

Her face suddenly lights up like she's been waiting for this moment forever. She looks over at me, grinning like an idiot. I probably am too. She leans in a little closer to me. I lean in a little closer to her.

And then, suddenly, out of nowhere, I plant a little kiss on her cheek. Now, I have absolutely no idea where THAT came from. But it felt pretty nice, to be honest.

I quickly look over at her. Her eyes are zoning into outer space, she looks like she might pass out. Maybe she has been waiting for this moment forever. Who knows, I probably have been too.

Suddenly, I hear the all-too-familiar click of a camera. We both whip around to face it, completely shaken from the dreamlike moment we were having. Brock's got that crazy Gengar smile going on, and he's got that stupid camera in his hands. What a jerk.

Everything is quiet for a bit. Then, Brock speaks up.

"So, when's the wedding?"


End file.
